The romance in girls bathroom
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: Sasuke-kun, what are you doing inside girls bathroom?" "hn" ...CLICK...did the door just locked?...One-shot...SASUSAKU


**Just another stupid one shot…XD well this one came when I was having a shower XD**

**ENJOY!!!! (p.s: don't die on ME!!! XD)**

**OMG OMG …had to say that… I AM GOING TO SEE TWILIGHT …it's finally coming in my country AHHHHHH AM SOO EXCITED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (-.-'' i know..too late XD)  
**

**(Super Hyper!!!!!!!)**

**Disclaimer: dude xD I know nothing…and I'm ULTRA HYpeR SO NOpE =)**

**E N J O Y !**

**(ohh they are 16 REMEMBER!!!!!!!!!) XD**

* * *

"let's face it, Sakura" said the queen of goosip, the queen of blondes, INO, Sakura looked at her 16 years old best friend

"You" she pointed at the pointed person (a/n: XD)

"ARE" she hold her hands together

"IN" She made a box with her hand, and pointed her finger in it

"LOVE" she made a heart with her hands

"WITH" two hands together again

"…"

"SASUKE" She pointed at Sasuke, the super ultra cool guy in the whole school, Sakura looked at Sasuke, who happened to be looking at her, she blushed and turn her head toward Ino

"…"

"…"

Both staring, I mean, SHE JUST BLUSHED

"…No"

"…?"

"No I don't love him"

"pft…please…you just blushed"

"Didn't"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO NO NO"

"YES"

And they kept going on it

At the same time of Sakura and Ino were talking:

With Sasuke and Naruto:

"Let's face it, Teme"

Sasuke looked at his soooo called best friend, umm idiot, blond, and has blue eyes, and yeah, he loves ramen A LOT

"…?"

"YOU" He pointed at him

"ARE" he put his hand together

"Just cut it idiot…"

"I'M NOT IDOIT"

"Hn…dobe"

"TEME"

"…then?"

"huh?"

sweat drop on Sasuke's forehead

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked him one more time

"OOHH RIGHT…ehm ehm" he cleared his throat

"YOU TEME ARE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA-CHAN" He pointed at Sakura, Sasuke followed Naruto finger, to meet with Sakura eyes, and he turned his head away from her, BLUSHING.

"Aww, Sasu-chan is growing" Sasuke growled at Naruto "I'm not in love with Sakura"

"yes, you are!!!"

"not"

"AHA…AHA…AHA" he started dancing…

"that's it…I quit" he stood up off the chair, walking toward the exit, just to be confronted with Sakura

"uhh…"

"umm…"

Both avoiding each other gaze

"…"

"…" both Ino and Naruto are looking at them

"…sorry"

"…Hn"

And they passed each other

Ino went towards Naruto, both of them sighed "you guys are hopeless"

…

…1 second passed

…

…2 second passed

…

…3-

"WE ARE NOT THAT IDIOTS" they both yelled

Light bulb shining

"I GOT AN IDEA" they both screamed

Grinning evilly

Rubbing their hands together

All we can hope is Sasuke and Sakura can survive after this

* * *

After School: 

**SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA, WAIT FOR ME IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM**

**INO!!!!!!!**

"Geez, she didn't have to write all in capital…I can read" Sakura walked slowly toward the girl's bathroom as she read the message that Ino texted her

AT THE SAME TIME:

"oh TEME…WAIT ME BESIDE THE GIRL'S BATHROOM…I NEED TO TELL YOU A SECRET" Said Naruto as he called Sasuke

"why the girl's bathroom?" asked Sasuke with oh-royal-frown on his face

"Because…uhh…YEAH…IT'S A SECRET…no one must hear it" he hung up

Sasuke swore, if glare could only kill…if only

Naruto would have died from the day he ate his first ramen, all can Sasuke do now, is walk toward the bathroom, wishing whatever secret Naruto is going to tell him, it better be good

With Sakura AGAIN:

"Ino?" she entered the bathroom, no one was inside

"INO~~~~~!!!!!!" She screamed…

Beep beep

Sakura took off her mobile and looked at the massage she just had

WAIT FOR ME, I WILL BE RIGHT THERE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura sighed…well all she can do is wait.

With our cutie Sasu-chan:

"OII, TEMEEEEEEEEEE" Sasuke glared at the coming person

"Dobe…"

"Hehe, sorry about being late"

"Then?"

"then..what?"

"what do you want?" Naruto doesn't seems to be looking at Sasuke, he was looking behind him

Sasuke looked toward where Naruto was looking

…

Let's look in another way:

Ohh there is Ino grinning and giving a thumb up to Naruto

Oh there is Naruto whose grinning back

And Sakura whose inside the bathroom waiting

And …Oh my God, Sasuke whose waiting…RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DOOR OF THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!!!!!

Let's go back to Sasuke:

"Oii, Dobe?"

"AM SORRY TEME, BUT I KNOW YOU WILL THANK ME ONE DAY" He pushed Sasuke strongly

Causing Sasuke

To enter

The

…

GIRL'S BATHROOM

Sasuke fell back toward…

A shocked Sakura

Causing them

To fall

OVER EACH OTHER

"UGHH"

Poof

"ughh…AHH…SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"…ughh…"

"…ne, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing in girl's bathroom?"

He stood up, took a deep breathe, maintain his composer

Sasuke thoughts:

_Hands tucked inside the pockets : check_

_Oh-royal-frown on the face : check_

_Super cool Sasuke mode ON : CHECK_

Back to our story:

"Hn…"

Click

Both of them looked at the bathroom door

…

"_It clicked?!!!" _ They both thought

"**OI, TEME**"

"**FOREHEAD**"

…

Fire is coming out of Sakura and Sasuke

"_THEY ARE DEAD"_

"**WE GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO LET YOU OUT TILL YOU CONFESS**"

Confess

Both blushed thinking they were talking to each one...personally

…

Wait

"Ne?" Sakura stood up walked toward the bathroom door, so they can hear her well

"why don't you guys chose the typical janitor closet?"

"**well…**" came Naruto answer

"**it's occupied now…yeah**" answered Ino

In the janitor closet:

"**We are not letting you out till you guys confess**" said Kiba from outside

Tenten and Neji blushed

"**Y-Yeah**"

"**troublesome**"

Back to our story:

"**so that's it**"

"…"

"…"

"are you guys serious?...what about our parents…it's over school time"

"**don't worry, forehead, I called your mother and she's okay with it"**

Flashback:

"Neeee…aunty?"

"yes, Ino-chan?"

"Can Sakura stay late in school, because she's going to confess to the love of her life…"

"…"

"pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

She laughed "Why sure…just make Sakura comes back with a boyfriend"

Ino smirked "you can count on me!!"

End flash back

"**and I called your mum, Teme, so everything is COOL"**

Flashback:

"umm hii"

"ohh hi, Naruto"

"nee, aunty?"

"Sure, sure, Sasuke can stay as long as you want"

"THANKS AUNTY"

End flashback

"**well, yours flashback was a lot shorter than mine"**

"**That represent how cool I am"**

"**Riiiiiiiiiiiight"**

"…umm Ino?"

"**no, Sakura…If you want the bathroom, you are in A BATHROOM"**

"…NO INO, I WANT YOU TO LET ME OUT"

"**NO…"**

"oi, Dobe, let me out"

"**NO TEME"**

"**WE GUYS WONT LET YOU OUT TILL YOU ****BOTH ****CONFESS" **they both screamed at the people who were inside

…

…

…

WHAT

BOTH

They both looked at each other

"**YEAH…SO TAKE THAT…SO WHAT EVER YOU DO WE, I MEAN BY THE QUEEN-"**

"you love me?" he mouthed

"**AND THE KING…NARUTO AND INO…WE WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER…TILL THE END-"**

She looked at him, blushed as she mouthed back "yes"

She looked at him to see him smirking, he took a step toward her

"**I MEAN…ME AND INO, ROCK YOUR SOCKS, SO NO MATTER, AND HOW MUCH YOU BEG…WE WILL-"**

He took her hand and mouthed to her "I love you too"

He leaned to give her a kiss

Which she responded back of course

So now

They are officially

A Couple

"**Umm, Naruto…?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Do you hear anything?"**

"**Umm...No, you think they are dead?"**

"**Nah…I bet they are kissing now"**

"**how can you be so sure?"**

"**Dude…it happen in every movie, why not now?"**

"**Ohh, your right" **

Click

They both unlocked the door, but they didn't open it, not wanting to ruin the "kiss" moment between Sasuke and Sakura

Well tomorrow

They will know everything

…

As they went out

Both Naruto and Ino high-fived each other and grinned

Mission accomplished

Now…to the next couple who are waiting in the janitor room...

THIER NEXT VICTIM!!!!**  
**

* * *

**HAHAHAAA Okay okay, I finished it in AN HOUR**

**11 pages**

**While am listening to "hot 'n cold" and "accidentally in love" they brought the mood to me XD**

**WELL**

**I hope you enojoyed it…I DID**

**Review please!!!**

**I seriously want to know what you think**

**hope you enjoyed it...well i know you did, because you read it till the end (phew XD)  
**


End file.
